Patch 1.3.0
<--Previous Patch (1.2.0) Next Patch (1.4.0)--> General ;Personal Banner *Now you can make your personal banner, with patterns and poles and place them in matches. You can customize your personal banner with guild patterns freely or get your own from the shop! ;New Guild System *The guild system has been improved! *Now guild masters can expand the guild scale to a larger one, as well as customize the title of all three levels of the guild. *It's much easier for you to join a guild! Now you can search for all guilds and apply for one in the guild section. ;Tablet Quantity Extension *Now players can extend the cap of tablet quantity to 40. ;New Packs *New item packs have been added and will be unlocked as you level up. ;Last Hit Hint *New in-game feature -> You will be alerted that a minion's HP has dropped to a certain amount so that you can finish him off with one single hit. New Content Heroes Added Heroes *Helmm, a support. *Aria, a fighter. Tablets Redesigned and Adjusted Tablets Ghost Step Tablet *The duration of "Sprint" is extended to 6 seconds. While it is active, you ignore collisions with other units. Infectious Fury Tablet *Upon using "Demolishment", all allies within 6 meters gain the same effect. Incineration Tablet *When hit by "Fireball", the victim's Physical Defense and Magical Defense will also be reduced by 20%. Scrying Tablet *Decreases the cooldown of "Eagle Eye" to 90 seconds. If the ability successfully detects a hostile hero, you keep the hostile hero in sight for 10 seconds. Momentum Tablet *When you critically hit with an attack, the damage of your next 2 skills will be increased by 10%. Lasts 10 seconds. This effect can occur only once every 30 seconds.. Frostbite Tablet *Frost Bolt now causes a target to be immobilized for 2 seconds. When this effect ends, if the target's HP is below or at 50%, the target's Movement Speed (and Attack Speed if you are using Frost Bolt Lv. 2) will be reduced by 30% for 2 seconds. Items Item Changes Vampire's Teeth *Harvest HP down from 10% to 8%，price down from 700 to 550 Blackpool Scythe *Price of synthesize up from 130 to 280 Akhan Saber *Harvest HP down from 8% to 5%，price down from 1580 to 1400 Reaper's Glove *Harvest HP down from 20% to 15%，price down from 4000 to 3700 Divinity Sword *Harvest HP down from 15% to 10%，price down from 3600 to 3250 - 15% price drop Darkwind Cloak *Now provides 5 Max HP each stack, with cap of 60 stacks(300HP). Boots of Haste *Price down from 500 to 300 Savage Boots *Price up from 550 to 750 Boots of the Firewalker *Price up from 500 to 700 Chain Boots *Price up from 550 to 750 Boots of the Bard *Price up from 550 to 750 Boots of the Tempest *Price up from 1000 to 1200 UI modifications *Now the players' IDs will no longer appear in the game room instead of “Order 1, Order 2...etc” or “Chaos 1, Chao 2...etc” Bug Fixes Kirasath *Fixed a bug that the description of Abyssal Summon does not match with its effect. Rock Fist *Fixed a bug that the description of Thick Fur does not match with its effect. Sia Tidesinger *Fixed a bug upon critical hit that Sia has no corresponding animation. Vigelos *Fixed a bug upon critical hit that Vigelos has no corresponding animation. Akartu *Fixed a bug that cause Throw Weapon hard to hit. Balondis the Merciless *Fixed a bug that the description of Undying Vengeance does not match with its effect. Laurelai *Fixed a bug that delays the immobilization when using Seed of Corruption and Razor Leaf combined. Guild Stability has been increased. Category:Patch